Rescued
by happy40
Summary: James arrives just in time to rescue Jade. Not very good at the whole summary thing.
1. Chapter 1

**So I worked on this a while ago and I kind of got to the point where I really don't know what I am doing. The characters are a little OC in this. If people want me to add more to this than that is what I will try to do. I would love some input on this story and what everyone who takes the time to read this story has to say. **

Rescued

James decided to go for a drive to spend some time alone after nearly getting himself married. He had no idea how the situation had gotten so out of hand all he wanted was to see if he would make a good prince. Thank God for dirt boy or he would be on his honeymoon right now. The thought alone made James shiver. As James turned the corner he spotted a girl fighting with a guy in a giant diaper. He immediately pulled the car over sensing that the girl was in some serious trouble.

"Come on don't you want to celebrate this is what you do when you win prom king and queen." The guy said pinning the girl to the wall. A smaller man with a boom box was standing next to them.

"Hey, let her go."James said walking over trying to be as intimidating as possible. Sure he spends almost every day in the gym and could hold his own in a fight but he always had the guys with him. Now he was completely alone and the look of fear in the girl's eyes proved that he was truly needed.

"This doesn't concern you pretty boy. This is between me and my queen." He sneered as he moved hand further up her dress.

James wanted to vomit when he heard the girl let out a weak whimper and looked at him with pleading tear filled eyes. He didn't know how but she kept those tears from falling. "I said let her go." He repeated moving closer to the pair positioning himself between the man and girl. "How about you get the hell out of here?" James pushed the overweight man with all his power and watched him fall to the ground. "If I ever see you again I will make you regret it." He spoke slowly as he made his way toward the fallen man. He doesn't really know how it happened but heel of his boot was pressed into the guy's inner thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. When James removed his foot he kept his stance until the man and his tiny partner in crime were running down the street. "Are you ok?" James asked turning around to help the girl.

"I'm fine." She answered crisply hugging her arms around herself.

Taking his leather jacket off he held it out for her to take. He tried not to roll his eyes when she looked at him skeptically she had been through a lot why would she trust him even if he did save her. So he just put the jacket on her shoulders and pretended not to notice her flinch at the contact. "I'm James by the way. How about I take you home."

She nodded her head and followed him to the car. She didn't trust her voice yet. She knew that if she started to talk her voice might crack or she might start crying. And the last thing that she wanted to do after what just happened is cry about it.

James had been driving for about five minutes before he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He spotted a grocery store parking lot and parked under one of the lights.

"Hungry?" She asked bring her eye brows together in confusion.

James shifted in his seat to look at his passenger and smiled when she noticed that she did the same. For the first time he truly looked at the pale skinned girl. Her blue/green eyes were like nothing that he had ever seen before and her face was framed in dark black hair with blue streaks of color. She looked amazing in the teal dress that she was wearing and if they had met on different circumstances he would have told her so. "A little why?" He noticed her confused look grow. "Oh the store, I just parked here because I don't know where you live." He ran a hand through his hair feeling like an idiot. She did something that he didn't expect. She started to laugh and he wanted nothing more than to die on the spot.

Jade couldn't believe that she was laughing after what had just happened but it felt really good. She got out of the car and was about to close the door when she noticed that James wasn't following her. "I thought you said you were hungry?" She asked ducking to look into the car she smiled at the look of pure shock that she received.

Now James was confused but got out of the car anyway and followed her into the story. After successfully finding the junk food isle and filling a basket full of sugary snacks he realized he didn't know her name. "Um so I don't know your name." Up until this point they walked in silence he could tell that she was thinking about what had just happened to her. He had even spotted the moment when her eyes darkened with the memory. Before leaving the store James went to the frozen food section to find something to put on Jade's face to stop the swelling. A bruise was already forming as a very real very constant reminder of what happened.

The sound of his voice snapped her out her trance. It took her a second to realize that she was safe inside the store. "Oh Jade. And um thank you for before."

"Believe me it's no problem." He gave her a reassuring smile. They stayed in silence aside from her giving directions to her house. After 20 minutes James pulled up to a rather large house. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jade got paler if that was even possible. "Is everything ok?"

"It doesn't look like anyone is home." She whispered. She hated herself in that moment. She was Jade West she didn't let people scare her she scared other people. But the fear of being alone right now was so strong she could taste it. It's not like Doug knew where she lived or anything and she knew that she would be safe inside her own home she just could shake the fear.

As James walked Jade to the door he could tell that she didn't want to be alone. And he realized that he didn't really feel comfortable leaving her alone. If something happened to her after he left he would blame himself. "How about I come inside with you while you call a friend or your parents to see when they will be home. I can stay with you until then. I don't think you should be alone."

Jade looked over at him and smiled mentally thanking God that he had offered to stay. She wasn't the type to ask for help. "Thanks. Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" She asked noticing that it was close to 11:30. She didn't want to be alone but she didn't want James to sacrifice anything else for her. She didn't like owing people anything.

"I'll call home but I think that Mama Knight will understand." He said following Jade into the living room. He called home when Jade went to her room to change. Mama Knight didn't like the thought of him being in a stranger's house for who knows how long but the fact that she was proud of what he did overshadowed that.

After changing out of her dress she looked for her phone to call Cat but remembered that she placed in on the coffee table with her keys. So she made her way down stairs where she found James looking at the flier for Clowns Don't Bounce. She silently grabbed her phone and dialed Cat before he could ask her about it.

"Jade hi." Cat answered happily into the phone.

"Hey Cat I was wondering if you want to spend the night?" Jade asked moving to sit on the bottom of the stairs to have some privacy.

"But Jade you never want to have a sleepover." The red head squealed.

"Well then today is your lucky day. I can pick you up." She started to feel slightly better. She knew that when Cat saw her she would know that something is up. Cat might not be the smartest person in the world but she could be observant especially with Jade whom she had known for most of her life. But Jade could get her mind way from what happened because Cat knew how to let a subject drop and would do anything to make Jade feel better.

"Oh no."

"What" Jade growled. She knew that Cat was going to say something that would annoy her.

"I can't do it tonight. I'm already at Tori's we decided to hang out at her place tonight. You know a post Prome party." Cat giggled. "I would invite you but I think that Tori is still mad."

"So you are picking Vega over me." Jade almost yelled. She looked over at the living room but James didn't seem to notice.

"What's that supposed to mean." Cat yelled.

"What do you think it means." She yelled back.

"I'm not picking her over you. It's just that she asked first."

"After everything that she did to me today you shouldn't have gone over anyway."

"But she is my friend."

"And I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"You are."

"You know what Cat have fun. I don't need this right now. Have fun with your new best friend." Jade hung up before she gave Cat a chance to respond. A part of her knew that she was taking about her anger out on Cat for everything that happened today but it's not like she had control over her emotions.

James hadn't meant to eavesdrop it's just that Jade started to yell so there was no way for him not to hear. When he didn't hear Jade's voice for a while he knew that she wasn't on the phone anymore. He decided to make his way to Jade. He couldn't imagine any of the guys not going to his aid if he called them in the middle of the night to come over. Just like he knew if he got a call from one of them at midnight he would be out the door before the call was even over no matter where he was. James sat next to Jade and wrapped an arm around her. He didn't say anything and neither did she. Silence seemed to be their thing.

Jade hadn't realized that she and James had fallen asleep on the stairs until she heard her phone ringing on the step above then. Somehow James was leaning with his back against the wall and Jade was sitting between his legs leaning on his chest. Jade tried not to wake James when she reached for her phone. It was a text from Beck. Jade jumped away from James as if he was on fire the quilt of falling asleep right next to him was more than she could handle especially with what happened last night with Doug.

_I'm outside- Beck_

_Is the door locked? –Jade. _Usually Beck would just walk right in when her parents weren't home and it was obvious they weren't home now. Not that she wasn't glad that he didn't walk into a very awkward situation that she wouldn't even know how to explain.

_I don't know just come outside. I'm not staying-Beck_

Jade slipped on the sneakers that she always kept by the door and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and moved her long hair to cover the bruises on her face. When she made it outside she spotted Beck leaning against his truck arms folded. Jade could tell by his stance that he was annoyed. "I thought you weren't going to be back until tonight. Miss me that much?" She smirked walking over to him.

"Well I got a call in the middle of night from Tori."

Jade stopped in her tracks a few feet away from Beck. "Vega called you?" She couldn't say that she was surprised.

Beck kept an even expression. "Yeah she called a little after midnight. After your call to Cat where she apparently locked herself in the bathroom. Tori told me what you did to the prom. Are you proud of yourself Jade? When are you going to just stop this battle with Tori?"

Jade could feel the anger raising but worse she felt truly hurt by his words and his lack of his concern for her. "So you drove all night." It wasn't a question. They were dating for 3 years and she went to Canada with him before she knew how long the drive was.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" He asked removing his sunglasses.

"What made you drive here in the middle of the night?"

"Tori called upset…"

"There it is" Jade yelled cutting Beck off. "You drove all night because Tori called you upset. Let me guess because I ruined her Prom. But what about what she did to me." Jade yelled.

"What Jade what did she do to you that would make your behavior expectable? And she is sorry about making you cancel your performance I told her how important it was to you. Maybe if I had been here this wouldn't have happened."

Jade wanted to scream he was treating her like a child. "What would you have possibly done put me in a time out and tell Tori it was ok to ruin a show that I worked hard on. I put 10x more effort into my play then she did that stupid dance and she took it all away from me. And why it was something that she wanted. She was the only one No one else ever cared about a prom before. She just had to have it last night and everyone caved to her. It didn't matter that my play was supposed to be last night."

"So you ruin the prom. Tori wasn't the only one there what about all the other people that were there. Did they deserve to have their night ruined because of some petty fight? Andre told me about the video and how you cancelled the band. Even that you hired Diaper Doug to try and ruin everyone's night."

When Beck mentioned Diaper Doug Jade could feel the bile raising in her throat and began to sway a little like she was going to fall over but Beck didn't notice. Jade could still feel his hands all over her, his breath on her face, the smell of him. "Stop talking just stop talking." Jade yelled covering her ears and fell to the ground.

Beck had never seen Jade act like this before and it was starting to scare him. Normally she would just yell louder. "Jade are you ok?" He asked quickly closing the distance between them to kneel next to her.

She barely heard him make his way towards her. She didn't even realize that he was with her until she felt his hand on her back. "Don't touch me." She yelled pushing him away and falling back. She could see pure fear in his eyes because of how she was acting.

His heart broke when she told him not to touch her. She looked so scared he had never seen her like that before. He tried to crawl closer to her but stopped when she backed away. Holding his hands up in surrender "hey it's just me ok. Tell me what's wrong."

Jade was so close to telling him everything that happened last night with Doug and how James had saved her. She looked over at the house and spotted James standing in the door way. She could tell by the way that he was standing that he was uncomfortable and didn't want to do. She noticed that he kept moving forward and then stepping back as if he wanted to make his presence known but didn't know if he should. Just when she was about to speak Beck cut her off.

"You can't be this upset about your play. Tori didn't mean it. It's not like you your physically hurt."

After blinking a few times trying to convince herself that she must have heard wrong. Jade felt a rage that she had never experienced before and before she knew it she was reaching over and slapped Beck with more power then she knew she had. "I don't ever want to see you Beckett Oliver ever again." She got to her feet stepping backwards ignoring the anger and shock in Beck's eyes.

"Why the hell did you just hit me?" He asked following her lead to stand as he rubbed his sore check.

Even with Beck's deep tan she could see the red mark of her hand. "You have no idea what Tori did to me. And you have no right to make light of what happened to me. This is about more than the play. I want you to leave." Jade said in a cold hard tone. She was done with all of this she was going to lock down her emotions so that he couldn't hurt her anymore.

"You know what fine. But when you come to your senses about this I might not be there to take you back. Maybe you deserved a taste of your own medicine and Tori was the one to give it to you." Beck said walking back to his truck.

Jade didn't even bother replying to him she just walked back to her house glancing up and James as she passed him but otherwise didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if he was going to stay or leave when she heard the front door closed but then she heard his footsteps following behind her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked taking a seat across from her at the table. He ran a hand through his hair again. James didn't even want to think about what he looked like right now. His hair was most defiantly out of place but it's not like he had his Cuda products here. There was an emergency kit in the trunk of the car because he never went anywhere without some way to make himself look James Diamond good.

"No not really." Jade said grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl on the table.

James grabbed an apple. "I think that maybe we should. I don't want to push you or anything but you went through a lot."

Jade focused on peeling her orange. "Beck made me realize that it's kind of my fault you know the Doug thing."

James slammed his hands down on the table immediately regretting it when Jade jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but you have to know that no matter what you did or what you think that you did you didn't know deserve this and it isn't your fault." James said in a stern voice. He couldn't believe that she was blaming herself.

"Look around no one is here but you. My best friend and my boy friend couldn't be bothered to be here because I was the one that ruined prom. Because I hurt poor Tori's feelings and ruined a stupid dance. DO you know that Hollywood Arts has never had a prom before last night? Not once in the history of the school but this year Tori shows up and she wants a prom and so we have to have a prom. And of course it had to be on the same night and in the same place as that my play was supposed to be in. But does anyone care, no because it's Vega. I worked months on that play and she worked 2 days. It wasn't fair."Jade could barely see her orange because of all the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"How does the diaper guy fit into this?" James wanted nothing more than to climb over the table and hug Jade. It pissed him off that no one was here for her. He knew that if he seen this Beck kid again anytime soon he might beat the shit out of him.

"I figured that if she could ruin my night then I could ruin hers. So I cut the power had a super creepy video play. But they stopped the video and turned the power back on. Before the dance I called the band and cancelled them so that there would be no entertainment. And I hired Diaper Doug to come and make everyone feel awkward because hey who wants to see a man in a diaper dancing around. Just as everyone was leaving Tori decided to announce prom king and queen, she said that it was Doug and I and he carried me away from the school. I tried to get away but it wasn't working. He…he wanted to properly celebrate winning." Jade said whipping the tears from her eyes.

James got up and moved to the other side of the table and took Jade in his arms. He began to rub soothing circles on her back and whispered soft words to her about how it wasn't her fault, she was going to be ok, and she didn't deserve this. "I can't believe they just let you disappear with that guy." He said more to himself but he knew that Jade heard him.

Jade didn't even know how she had cried so long or that it was even possible to cry so much. Slowly pulling away from James chest she noticed that his shirt was now soaked with her tears. She was just happy that she showered real fast before she came back down last night because his shirt would be ruined with mascara.

James smiled down at Jade and let her move away from him but he still kept an arm around her to give her some sort of comfort. Jade rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for everything that you did for the past few hours."

Giving her shoulder a small squeeze "I'm glad that I was there. Just think if I didn't almost get married yesterday I wouldn't have been driving around." He commented without thinking.

"You almost got married yesterday?" Jade turned her head to look at James.

Throwing his head back and hoping to hide the blush that was rising on face. "It was a stupid, stupid mistake on my part. Let's just say that I will never give another girl flowers ever again and defiantly not a white rose. I accidentally proposed to a princess by giving her a white flower it's a tradition in their country or something. My friends and I tricked her father into letting her marry the guy that she really loved. Scariest day of my life."

Jade laughed but it sounded fake and hollow. "Mine too." They were silent for a while until James's phone went off. "I'll let you get that." Jade said getting up to give James some privacy.

James groaned hoping that it wasn't Mama Knight about to yell at him for not going home last night. "Hello."

"James where the hell are you? I told my mom that you got in really late last night so you are still sleeping. She just left with Katie." Kendall freaked out. "Are you ok?"

James couldn't help up laugh. "I love that the last thing that you do is ask if I'm ok. And yeah I'm fine I talked to your mom last night. She knows where I am or at least she did until she thought that I was home."

"Are you with a girl?" Kendall asked the smirk evident in his voice.

"It's not what you think." James replied shaking his head knowing that his friend was jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"How did you convince my mom to let you stay with her?"

Before James could answer he heard a struggle on the other side. "Is she hot?" Carlos asked when he wrestled the phone away from Kendall.

"Yes Carlos and tell Kendall that right now it's between Mama Knight and I." He didn't feel comfortable talking about the attack over the phone with Jade in the other room.

"Is she in trouble or something?" the concern evident in his voice.

"No Carlos it's nothing like that. She was just a girl that needed help and I was in the right place at the right time."

"Oh ok when do we get to meet her. You should bring her to the Palm Woods. We could hang out at the pool." Carlos quickly moved to excited at the thought of meeting someone knew.

"I don't know if that will happen but I can ask her."

"Ask her what?" Jade stifled a laugh when she seen James jump.

"Well ask." Carlos said into James's ear.

Groaning "my friend Carlos wants to know if you want to come over to the Palm Woods where we live to hang out by the pool." It's not like he didn't want to hang out with Jade he just knew how his friends could act and didn't want to make Jade's weekend any worse. But the guys were great at making people forget about a bad day. "It might be good for you to be around people. You can call your friend again or you could come with me." He already made the decision to not let her be alone.

"You make it sound like I don't have a choice." Jade asked raising a pierced eyebrow.

"You don't now go upstairs and change." James said shooing her away with the wag of a hand before Jade could protest.

"Dude that sounded a little harsh" Carlos commented. "But now I get to meet your friend."

James smiled he could see his shorter friend running around 2J in excitement. "Yeah well we should be home soon."

"Good because if you didn't come home I would be alone today. Kendall out with Katie and Logan went to a math workshop or something."

"I think I hear Jade coming. I will see you at the apartment." James said hanging up and making his way to the front of the house. James almost dropped his jaw when he spotted Jade coming down the stairs in a loose dark blue flannel shirt that she didn't button all the way and black jean shorts and black biker boots. The blue top really brought out the color of her eyes. "Wow you look amazing."

Jade rolled her eyes she didn't feel amazing but she would take any complement that she could get. "Thanks. So you live at the Palm Woods, isn't that the home for the future famous?"

"Don't tell me you never heard of Big Time Rush." James could hide the shock in his voice.

Jade turned to look at James in the drives seat and then her eyes went wide. "You're in Big Time Rush. You're James Diamond." Cat was in love with the band she had all their songs so Jade was familiar with the band. They weren't her normal type of music but she enjoyed them.

"You are actually telling me that you didn't recognize this face." James took his hands of the wheel to wag them in front of his face. James was weirdly happy that she knew who he was. _I cannot be falling for a girl that I met 12 hours ago. _He thought to himself.

Jade scoffed. "I was a little preoccupied at the time. And you aren't as hot as you think you are." Jade said with a smile so that it he wouldn't take her seriously.

Before James had a chance to be offended he seen the smile in her eyes and he knew that she was screwing with him. "Oh wait until you see me by the pool. That is my element." He winked.

"I'm sure it is." Jade grinned putting her sunglasses on "So who were you talking to?"

"Carlos, apparently there is no one for him to hang out with so he is happy that you are coming. He is a bit of a hugger so I guess I just wanted to warn you that he might try and get you. I'll do my best to stop him but when Carlos has his mind set on something you can't stop him. He is kind of sensitive and I seen the way you freaked this morning with Beck and I don't want that to happen again."

"Sorry you had to watch that. I can only imagine what went through your mind." Jade said looking out the window.

"It's not that I had to watch it, it's that I didn't know what to do. When you fell to the ground I wanted to go to you but then you freaked when he touched you and you know him a lot better than me so I would have just made it worse. Not to mention the fact that he is your boy friend." He didn't want to get too caught up in that thought.

"So this is where you live?" Jade asked as they walked through the Palm Woods lobby.

"Yup but wait until you see my apartment I think it might blow your mind." He joked. James just opened the door and let her look around.

"You have a swirly slide. Why...how?" Jade turned to look at James.

"We call him Swirly." Carlos said coming down the slide and then running over to the new additions to the room.

Before Jade could fully comprehend what was going on she was enveloped in a tight hug from the Latino boy. She felt her body tense but kept telling herself that she was safe and he wasn't going to hurt her. Giving a weak attempt to return the hug she looked over at James who was holding his breath in anticipation of what might happened. When Jade gave him a reassuring look he started to breathe again. "Uh hi Carlos I'm Jade." She half heartedly patted him on the back.

Abruptly Carlos pulled back and held Jade at arm's length. "You look pretty I can see why James would date you." When Jade raised an eyebrow and James face palmed, Carlos questioned "You're not dating are you." After receiving head shakes from the pair "Then what were you doing all night?"

Choosing to ignore the last question "how about you show me this awesome pool and James can meet us in a few when he gets changed."

Carlos looked over at his friend "it might be more like a few hours."

"What?"

"James won't go anywhere without looking absolutely perfect. And it might take a while." He smiled giving his friend a once over. Under normal peoples standards James looked fine but under his own he looked horrible.

James wanted to kill his friend for embarrassing him. He didn't need Jade or any girl to know how long it took him to get ready and there was nothing wrong with one looking their best. "I will be down in 5 minutes." He growled out before turning stomping away to his room.

Jade and Carlos laughed as they made their way down to the pool. "So how long do you think that it will take?" She asked pointing inside as she made herself comfortable on a lounge chair.

Carlos thought for a moment as he took off his t-shirt. "I don't know but at least an hour."

Following Carlos's lead Jade stared to unbutton her top forgetting about the marks on her arms and remove her boots and sock. "Does he ever actually go in the pool?"

Carlos frowned noticing the bruises on her arms and for the first time seeing them on her face but he knew better than to bring it up. He would just ask James later. "Yeah why?"

"Wont getting wet ruin everything he did to look perfect?"

Carlos never thought about that before. After a while they sat in a comfortable silence before Kendall showed up. "Hey Carlos." The tall blonde said sitting on the edge of the chair by Carlos's feet.

"Hey Kendall I thought you went out with Katie."

"We did but apparently I embarrass her so she made us leave." He explained. "Who is the new girl? She is hot." Kendall whispered while he pointed to Jade who had pulled out a script that she was working on from her bag.

James took that moment to appear in front of his friends. He sat down by Jade's legs so that he could be a part of Kendall and Carlos's conversation. Jade just moved her legs to the side to give James more room. James noticed the weird look that Kendall was giving him. "What?"He asked thinking that he didn't look good because he rushed to get ready.

Jade put her script down and leaned over to shake Kendall's hand. "I'm Jade."

"She is James's friend." Carlos added.

"Kendall." He said returning the hand shake. "So are you an aspiring actress?" He asked pointing to the script.

"This no I wrote it and hopefully when it comes to direct the play there won't be any issues."

"You wrote a play?" He asked in disbelief. He had a hard time writing songs let alone a full play.

"Yeah I go to Hollywood Arts. It's a performing arts school. Oh and it was an hour and a half." She said poking James in the back.

"Well you can't rush perfection."

"You could try."

"Enough out of you missy." James said taking the disregarded script from Jade's lap. He knew that she was involved with plays but he didn't know that she actually wrote them as well.

"Who wants to play in the pool with me?" Carlos asked. After a few minutes of everyone ignoring him he started to whine. "Please." He said hopping on the balls of his feet. "Jade?"

Normally Jade would push Carlos into the pool and tell him to shut up already and the fact that she hadn't yelled at anyone yet wasn't lost on her. She didn't really understand what was going on because she actually wanted to go and play with Carlos in the pool. Maybe she wasn't acting like her normal self because this wasn't a normal day. "Sure." She gave in even though part of her was screaming to not give in to nice Jade. Nothing good ever happens for nice Jade but nothing seemed to be going well for mean Jade either.

"Yes" Carlos fist pumped the air and then did a canon ball into the ball getting most of the pool patrons wet.

"He reminds me of Cat." She said nonchalantly as she removed her shorts.

"Is that so?"James said moving over to lay in the set Jade just left. He kept his eyes on the script so that he wouldn't look like a perv for checking her out. He did notice that Kendall was perving over Jade's body causing James to laugh at his friend.

Jade however knew that both James and Kendall were checking her out. Beck used to tell her all the time that guys looked at her but she never really noticed because she knew that she would never date any of those guys. "You know you shouldn't laugh at him for doing the same thing you are doing even if you are better at hiding it." Jade said before walking to the pool.

Kendall paled at being caught and James hit himself with the script. "She is something else." James said as he watched Jade dive into the pool and then have a splash fight with Carlos.

"So are you guys like together?" Kendall asked folding his arms behind his head.

"No we are just friends. She just broke up with her boy friend but I think she might reconsider when it fully sinks in what happened." He said looking up at his friend and then they both returned their attention to the pool.

"How did you guys meet anyway she doesn't seem like the James Diamond type."

"You mean because she isn't blonde?" James questioned. When Kendall shrugged and nodded he continued. "I know man but she is so different but even if her ex wasn't a factor I doubt she would want a boyfriend after last night."

"What happened? Does it have something to do with the bruises?" Kendall asked.

James rubbed his forehead. He knew that he was going to have to tell them because once they were curious about something that would stop at nothing to find out. "You have to swear that you won't act any differently towards her." He waited a moment for Kendall to agree. "When I found her last night she was almost raped. The guy was all over her." James body shock with anger at the thought of that guy having his hands all over Jade and the look of pure fear in her face.

Kendall could see James's eyes darken with rage. It had only happened a handful of times and those were times when he was protecting his friends. "Wow it was a good thing that you were there. But she seems ok though you know." He pointed to a laughing Jade and Carlos.

"No she isn't." James would admit that he didn't know Jade that well and some would argue that he didn't know her at all but he knew that she wasn't ok. He could see that she was hiding how badly she was hurting and he had to admit that if he wasn't looking for it he would never know. But he was looking and he could see in her eyes that there were moments that she was back in that alley with Doug but she would shake it off as quickly as it had come as to not bring attention to herself.

Kendall didn't want to argue with his friend because he knew nothing about what happened last night or the bond that his best friend now shares with the pale girl in the pool.

"I think he fell asleep." Jade whispered to James when she got out of the pool and made her way back to the seat.

James was so wrapped up in Jade's script that he didn't notice his friend dose off or Jade get out of the pool. "Done playing with Carlos?"

"Yeah." She laughed grabbing a towel to dry off. "How does he have so much energy?" Even Cat didn't have that much energy.

"I have no idea but that's just our lovable Carlos." He said spreading his legs and pulling Jade in between to lay on his chest again.

"You know you don't have to read this." She said pointing to her play.

He shrugged "I know it was here and I got curious about the stuff that you would write about. It's kind of dark and little creepy."

"Well I am dark and a little creepy you just don't know me that well."

"I accept."

Jade shifted in to look up at James "accept what."

"The challenge to get to know you."

"There is a chance that you might not like what you find out." It was a huge issue in her relationship with Beck. Her jealousy and always getting mad and yelling at people. "I don't think you want to hang out with a gank or freak demon." She said it with humor in her voice. She was an excellent actress and she wasn't going to let anyone know how hurt she was by what Tori called her and the fact that no one defended her against the accusation.

"Well if that's what's you are and I you aren't by the way. I guess I can make an exception." He said giving her a reassuring hug from behind.

"Let me go you freak." Jade yelled at the overgrown man in a diaper.

"Don't be like that you know you want this." Doug said walking them into an alley by the school Rocco playing loud music to drown out Jade from the passer buyers.

After Jade felt her feet hit the ground she tried to move away only to have Doug push against the wall. "Listen diaper loser if you don't let me go you are going to be in a world of pain." She said in a cold tone.

"Try it I like it rough." He said slapping her across her pale face.

A shock wave ripped through Jade's body. She had never been hit like that before and she knew that she was in a lot deeper than she thought. This guy wasn't fooling around. "Please let me go I can get you whatever you want. You don't have to do this." She put on her actress face hoping that it would keep her from showing fear.

"I have everything that I want right here." His breath hot in Jade's ear. She could feel every inch of him against her body the smell of his breath invading her nose. That's when she felt it his hands moving over her body. One making its way under her dress and up her leg. Jade squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pretend that it was Beck touching her and not a sick monster. But her mind was working against her as it registered every touch as he slid a finger inside of her. "Get off me." She screamed only to be surrounded by her things in her room safe at home. Jade realized that she over slept and jumped out of bed to get ready for school.

"Jade I have been trying to call you all yesterday." Cat said running up to her friend.

"I was busy." Jade said slamming her locker shut not bothering to look at Cat. She was still hurt by her friend not being there for her not that she would tell her otherwise.

"Beck said you broke up with him." Cat whispered like it was a secret.

"Yup I did."Jade moved to make her way to her first class.

"You both are late." Sikowitz said when the pair entered the room.

"So we are." Jade said moving to take a seat on the opposite side of her friends.

"Are you going to take your sunglasses off?" The crazy teacher asked.

"No."

"Very well. Today class everyone will be mimes trapped in a submarine. Aright class go."

Jade propped her feet on the chair in front of her and pulled out a pair of scissors and started to cut some papers that she found. Whenever someone tried to get close to her she would wave her scissors around at them. After a while they got the message. Beck however wasn't one of those people that went near Jade. He knew better plus he was still pissed at her. When the bell rang Jade left class and ignored the people calling after her. At lunch Jade found an empty table far away from the table that she and her friends normally say at.

"Jade why aren't you sitting with us?" Cat asked depressed. Her normally bubbly attitude was gone because her friend was ignoring her. She felt bad about what happened this past weekend but she didn't know what to do to make it better.

"Yeah Jade you should come sit with us. Beck said that he was cool with it." Andre said trying to make his long time friend see that she was still welcome. They were a close knit group and he didn't want that to change.

Jade laughed. Of course they thought that she was only upset about Beck. "Maybe I don't want to be around any of you." Jade said curtly.

"Is this about Saturday because you both got in some jabs it's time to move on."

Before Jade could respond she noticed someone waving enthusiastically at her. "Jade!" Carlos said running over to their table. "I was looking all over for you."

"Carlos what are you doing here?" Jade noticed her friends look of shock but didn't bother throwing them a bone.

"Logan dropped me off. Well he is in the book store down the street. I figured that I would come and say hi see how you are doing with everything. Do they have corndogs?" He asked pointing to the food truck.

"Yeah." Before Jade could say anything Carlos was running to the food truck. Last night she had met Logan, Mama Knight and Katie. James made her talk to Mama Knight about the attack and the boys were there to support her. She still felt weird being so open with them but it did feel good to talk about it.

"That was Carlos from Big Time Rush." Andre said in shock pointing to where the energetic boy was moments before. "How do you know him?"

"I introduced them yesterday." James walked up and sat down next to Jade. "You ok." He asked looking at her carefully.

Jade knew that there was no point in lying "Not really but it's just something that will take time." She said taking a sip of coffee.

"Seriously somebody better tell me what is going on here." Andre almost yelled. Beck was his best friend and Jade was already sharing secrets with another guy.

"I would love an answer to that." Beck appeared behind his friend with Robbie and Tori. They had seen Carlos and James come this way and were curious as to why they were here. He never would have thought it was because of Jade. "You seem very close to my girlfriend."

Even though he knew that it was wrong and would probably piss of Jade he couldn't help it he really didn't like Beck. James wrapped an arm around Jade "she isn't your girlfriend anymore." He gave his trademark thousand watt smile.

"Dude we just broke up and you already hitting on her. And you are letting him." He said incredulously.

"Trust me you didn't really come up all that often."

"What on earth do you see in her?" Tori asked. She couldn't believe that Jade kept getting really hot guys to fall for her.

"Shut it Vega this doesn't concern you. Beck you don't understand what happened you didn't let me explain so you don't get to come over here and judge who I am friends with. I need someone yesterday I needed you and all you could do was tell me how wrong I was to Vega."

"So you run to another guy instead of telling me what happened."

"Beck you told me I deserved it. Do you know how much that hurt that she almost ruined my life and I deserved it?" She wasn't going to let Beck know how much that hurt as the anger flared.

"This is Tori?" Carlos questioned coming into the conversation late but he knew what it was about.

"Yeah I'm Tori." She said smiling holding her hand out to Carlos to shake.

Carlos was known for wearing his emotions on his sleeve and right now he was mixed with anger for what happened but he was more so sad for Jade and what she went through. Carlos had stayed at the apartment while the guys went to pick up take out and Jade had cried on his shoulder after she had zoned out while watching TV. "You should be ashamed of yourself." His big brown eyes filled with sorrow.

Tori was taken aback by what he said. "But I didn't do anything all that bad she was the one that took it too far." She didn't like that Jade was turning these guys against her.

"How about you just leave." James said curtly.

"You don't get to walk in here and act like you know everything." Beck said throwing a glare at James. "Is getting your play canceled really ruining your life?"

Jade stood up anger bubbling over her coffee cup grumbling in her hand coffee going everywhere. "THAT IS WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU. YOU NEVER TAKE ME SEIROUSLY." Jade yelled.

"WELL YOU ALWAYS OVERREACT WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO." He yelled back. The entire asphalt café turning to look at them.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN ANY OF YOU SO I SUGEST THAT YOU ALL BEAT IT." She yelled at all the spectators. The last thing that she wanted was an audience. She had a reputation to uphold.

James looked around shocked at all the people running to get away. He was also a little surprised by Jade's outburst but that didn't stop him from being a little turned on. "Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this."

"I told you this doesn't involve you." Beck glared.

"I think that Jade would disagree and I can tell you right now that she wasn't overacting. You let her down in the worst way all of you." He said looking over at Cat.

Cat squeaked when she felt James look at her. "I said I was sorry what else was I supposed to do."

"Your friend calls you in the middle of the night and you don't think that maybe it might be important. Not to mention that the friend was Jade who in the little time that I have known her she doesn't ask for help often."

"Don't you dare talk to her like that pretty boy," Beck said stepping closer to James fists clenched.

Exhausted Jade sat back down. She leaned over and grabbed Cat's hand and gave it a squeeze and a small smile when Cat looked at her. Sure she was hurt and everything that James said was true but she never liked hurting her red haired friend. Cat always knew that she was joking. Carlos noticed the exchange and decided to sit in between the girls and wrap his arms around them. He never liked seeing people fight. But he knew if it got physical he would be out of his seat in a second and at James's side.

"Will the both of you just stop it isn't going to change anything." Jade said in a tired voice. She got a warm felling inside at the thought of James defending her that she didn't want to really analyze.

"Sorry." James hung his head and sat back down. This was not how his surprise was supposed to go.

"You should be sorry." Rex said.

James looked over at Robbie holding Rex and raised an eyebrow then looked over at Jade who just shrugged. "I didn't mean for this to happen." He said rubbing Jade's arm.

"It's fine." She leaned into him while taking off her sunglasses to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Son of a bitch." Beck said taking notice of the bruises on Jade's face. He practically leapt over the table and tackled James to the ground.

"Beck." Jade yelled in surprise. Carlos and Andre were trying to break up the fighting boys. When the two were successfully pulled apart Jade kneeled by James to see what Beck had done. "What the hell was that Beck?" She asked dabbing at the blood from James's lip.

"Me? What's up with your face Jade? Who hit you?" Andre still had an arm around Beck.

Jade lifted a hand to her face and touched the tender skin. "You think that he did this to me?" She asked in disbelief. "And that I would still be with him?"

"I didn't see anything there yesterday."

"Well maybe you weren't looking hard enough because it was sure as hell there yesterday morning when I saw you." Jade and Carlos helped James stand. "Come on I will take you to find Logan."

Tori stepped in the way of the retreating trio. "Seriously Jade what happened? Or are you trying to get attention?"

"You bitch." Jade gritted out. "I was almost raped and you think I'm an attention whore like you. Get the hell out of my way before I make you."

Tori stumbled back as if the words were a physical blow. "Who…who tried to rape you?" Andre asked putting an arm around Tori.

"I really don't think that matters right now." Carlos said picking up Jade's bag. Gustavo had given them the day off and he was going to make it so that Jade had a half day. He knew that he wasn't going to want to leave Jade alone after this and he knew that James wasn't about to let go of Jade's hand.

Cat walked over to and whispered to Carlos "can I go? Do you think she wants me?"

Carlos gave her a one armed hug. "I think it would be best. I think that she needs you." He led her in the direction that James and Jade had walked in.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Logan questioned when his friends found him at the book store. He went into instant doctor mode checking James over.

"It was nothing Beck and I had a little disagreement." James told his over concerned friend an arm wrapped firmly around Jade.

"Beck?" Logan questioned. He knew who he was he just didn't know why he would want to hit but then again James and Jade did seem very close.

"Yeah can we just go?"James asked. He wanted to be as far away from the school as possible incase anyone tried to follow them.

"Sure let's go." Logan said leading the group to the car. James got in the back with the two girls. "Do we know what we want to do?"

"I think that we should just go home." Carlos said from the passenger seat.

Cat's phone started to go off after the group had arrived at 2J. "Who is it?" Carlos asked after Cat ignored her phone.

"Andre he wants to know if Jade is ok." She said after reading her text. "Are you ok?" She whispered pain evident in her voice.

"I'm ok the guys helped a lot."

"What happened? Who tried to…you know…?"

"It was Doug after we won prom king and queen." Jade said inspecting her finger nails not wanting to look her friend in the face. She felt James once again wrap his arm around her. She felt completely safe when she was with James and it was so foreign to her to feel this way about someone that she had just met.

"Oh" Cat squeaked. "Jade I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"You didn't know and it isn't your fault." Jade heard Cat's phone go off again. She also felt hers vibrate in her pocket but she didn't want to deal with anyone else. "You might want to answer Andre tell him not to worry."

"K Kay." Cat said typing away on her phone.

"What do we want to do? Kendall won't be back for another hour or two." Carlos asked sitting down next to Cat blushing a little when she giggled and played with her hair.

James smirked at the small interaction between the pair. "I don't have any plans we can just stay here." He said picking up the remote and started to flip through the channels. James leaned over to Jade and whispered in her ear "I think they might like each other." He couldn't help but get lost in the fruity smell of Jade's hair.

Jade smiled at James warm breath on her neck she took this time to look at Carlos and Cat. The two were playing something on Carlos's phone sitting very close to one another. Logan had left a half hour ago to hang out with Camille. "I told you yesterday that he reminded me of Cat only makes sense that they would get along." She turned her head to whisper in his ear so that Carlos and Cat wouldn't know that they were talking about them.

He couldn't help but shiver when James felt her lips ghost his ear when whispering to him. He just pulled her closer to him enjoying her presence.

"Jade." Cat said pulling the pair out of their moment.

"Yeah." Jade tried to keep the embarrassment from her face when she turned to look at Cat.

"Andre said that your car is still at the school. He said that he can pick us up to take us back to it." She said gesturing to her phone.

"Oh he doesn't have to come all this way we could drop you off." James said standing up.

Cat looked down at her feet and then at Jade. "He is actually already here and he is really worried about you Jade." Andre, Jade and Cat had known each other the longest they had been in school together for the past 10 years. Robbie and Beck came into the picture later on so Andre always had a special part in his heart for "his girls."

"He is already here?" Carlos questioned. He found it odd the Andre would just show up rather than ask. "But what if Beck is with him." He really didn't want another fight to break out he was enjoying his time with Cat.

"Andre wouldn't do that. He would know that I need space." Jade said standing up.

James still didn't like that Jade was leaving but there was no reason for him to keep her from her friend. "Text me when you get home." He said giving the brunette a hug.

Jade looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't used to someone showing so much concern for her. "Yeah sure. It might be a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for the review that I have gotten and I will listen to the suggestions that you have made. I can't promise that all of my updates will be as fast as this one or that all of my updates will be as long as the original chapter but I will continue this story as best as I can. I hope you like this chapter and I don't screw up the characters to badly. **

Rescued

Chapter 2

"Hey little Red, Jade." Andre said walking up to the pair of girls that had just left the Palmwoods and gave them both a hug. "Jade how are you really?"

Jade knew that Andre could tell when she was lying and she also knew that there was no point in lying to him. "Sometimes I'm good sometimes I'm not."

"I want you to know if you are ever having one of those not good times I want you to know that you can talk to me." He said wrapping an arm around Jade.

"Me too, me too." Cat said wrapping her arms around Jades waist.

"I know guys and it mean a lot to me that you both are here." She said squeezing them both.

"Jade." Kendall called running up to the trio. "Leaving so soon?"

"Not really I have been here for a few hours." Jade said nodding to Kendall.

"Can I get a hug or are you too cool for that?" Kendall asked.

Rolling her eyes Jade untangled herself from her two best friends before making her way to Kendall. Jade wasn't the touchy feely type but she felt safe with the guys so she let was willing to let a little bit of her guard down around them. "Too cool for you never."

"So these your friends?" He whispered to Jade when she reached him.

"Yeah this is Andre Harris and Cat Valentine." She said pointing to her friends. "Cat and I were hanging out upstairs with James and Carlos. Andre came to pick us up."

The three exchanged pleasantries before Jade, Andre and Cat made their way back to Hollywood Arts. "I know that you don't want to hear this but Beck is freaking out about what happened and Tori feels awful." Andre said looking at Jade through the corner of his eye as he drove.

"You are right I don't want to hear about it." Jade gritted out and turned to look out the window instead of looking at the pair of eyes that she felt burning into her.

"Ok I just had to say it you know. Let you know where they stand so that I can honestly say that I told you and we don't have to talk about it anymore." Andre took the time to look in the review mirror to meet Cat's eyes. They were both concerned for their friend but they didn't know what to do. He just hated that Jade wasn't letting him in at all.

"I don't see why you had to bring it up at all." Jade started to rummage thought her bag trying to find her phone.

"Why is it so easy for you to let him in but not the rest of us?"

It didn't take a genius to know who Andre was referring to. "He saved me Andre and he was there for me when I needed someone. No one forced him to stay with me to try and make me feel better. He chose me. And I forgot how nice it is to be picked first above everyone else." Jade slammed the door after Andre pulled up next to her car.

Andre sighed before getting out of the car. "Look I know that I am part of the problem. I didn't do anything to stop the feud between you and Tori and I kind of let our friendship slip and that was wrong of me and I am sorry. I just want you to let me in, let me help you deal with this. Let us help." He gestured to Cat who also got out of the car.

Before Jade could respond she spotted Tori and Robbie slowly making their way to the trio. Tori held up her hands as she cautiously made her way to Jade. "Andre I know that you told me not to be here when you brought Jade back but I just want to say that I never meant for any of this to happen. And I will do anything to make it up to you. I just want us to get past this I know that we aren't the best of friends but we are sorta friends."

"God can you people just please leave me alone. This happened two days ago and I'm still trying to process everything." Jade yelled getting into her car and drove away before anyone else could say anything else.

All Jade wanted to do was go home and start cutting up everything that wasn't bolted to the floor. Her mother knew about her strange desire to cut stuff up so she set aside a box of things that she didn't care that Jade cut up. The box contained things from papers to out grown cloths and even shoes. She knew that she was going to start with that damn dress from Saturday night. If she wasn't busy with James that dress would have already been in shreds.

When Jade pulled into her driveway she spotted a familiar silhouette. "I didn't expect to see you here." She said taking the seat next to him. She was too tired to be angry.

"I wasn't even sure if I would come here. I kind of just ended up here."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. You got in a fight with James for no reason."

"Do we really have to talk about him?" Beck asked brushing a piece of hair out of her face revealing her bruised face.

Jade held her breath until she felt the urge to yell dissipate. "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"God I don't know everything. What happened this past weekend, where we go from here? I love you Jade." Beck said running his hands through his hair.

"I love you too but sometime love isn't enough. You can't tell me that you are truly happy."

"This is because of the pretty boy from lunch isn't it?" He asked as he started to pace. "I used to be the one that you let in, the one that you would let your walls down around and now you won't even talk to me. But this guy you let him in after a day of knowing him. It took me months to reach you the real you not that crap you pull at school but you let him see you don't you." Beck didn't yell he was very calm with his words but his hurt and anger were very evident.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I can't apologize for the way that I act around him. He seen me at the worst moment of my life Beck he saved me from a monster. He was the only one there for me. And you are right you know me better than anyone but you were too pissed to see that I needed you that I was breaking inside. But James stayed with me made sure that I was ok and so did his friends." Her voice was just as calm as Beck she didn't want to fight with him they had done enough of that throughout their relationship. "Beck we had something special so special that I thought that it would last forever but somehow we lost it. You matter to me and if we continue being together than I will lose you too."

"So you are telling me that you want to be just friends? That I can date other girls and you won't freak out and threaten them? That you won't come running back to me when your precious savior James doesn't want to be with you anymore?" He knew that it was a low blow that Jade was insecure about the worth that she had in other people's eyes. Afraid that she was easily replaced or not worth fighting for. But he couldn't stop himself no matter how much he wanted to or how much the look of pain that was written on her face. It was like he was possessed "he is in an up and coming pop band do you really think that he is going to want to deal with all of your drama when he can have any girl that he wants. Yeah he saved you and that makes him feel powerful knowing that you owe him that you are going to look up to him, need him."

"God when did you turn into such an asshole?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer before shutting the front door in his face. Jade had no idea what came over Beck but she didn't like it at all. She really did want to be his friend but now she didn't know if that was possible.

Jade made her way to her bedroom and thought about what Beck had said about James. She didn't want to think that any of it was true because she had felt something for tall boy she just didn't know what it was. He was so different from Beck and the relationship that she shared with him. If James was using her for something he surly wouldn't have bothered to take her home to meet his friends or bother to show up at her school to see if she was ok. It was times like this that she had a better relationship with her mother because she really needed someone to talk to about all of this.

Decided in that she wasn't going to worry about all of this anymore Jade dumped her bag on her bed to start on the homework for the classes that she actually attended today. Among the pile of books, papers and pens was her phone. She remembered telling James that she would let him know when she got home. Seeing Beck at her front door made her forget that she wanted to talk to the other boy. Now after her conversation she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him but she wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't hear from her.

_I'm home now –Jade_. Tossing her phone on the bed Jade started her work. It didn't take long before she heard her phone go off. To her surprise James was calling instead of just texting a reply. "Hello?"

"Hey I was almost at the car going to check on you but I got your text." James said a mixture between relief and happiness in his voice.

"Why would you need to check on me?" Jade asked confused.

James was happy this was an over the phone conversation because he was positive that he was blushing. "I hadn't heard from you and I was worried."

"I told you that it might be a while." She dead panned. She didn't know what to make of the feelings that she was having. That she liked the fact that we was worried about her.

"What's wrong?" his words were laced with concern as he turned around to make his way back to the car.

"Nothing is wrong." It took Jade a second to recognize the sound of a car starting on the other side of the phone. "James are you in a car?"

"Something is wrong Jade I can hear it in your voice now you can tell me know over the phone or you can tell me when I get to your house." He didn't wait for a reply before he pulled out of the parking lot. He missed Jade when she left maybe even more than he should.

Jade let out a long breath "if Beck and I weren't officially over before we are now." Jade fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I have to go I'll uh talk to you tomorrow or something. Bye James."

James was a little annoyed that Jade didn't even give him time to respond before hanging up on him. He was already half way to Jade's house and he didn't know if he should go anymore. Yes she sounded strange on the phone but she had just broken up with her boyfriend and he didn't know if she should give her space or be there to comfort her. Deciding that she could tell him what she wanted when he seen her he continued to her house.

Sprinting to the front door James knocked on the door enthusiastically. He decided not to let negative thoughts ruin his mood it wasn't his style. If for some reason Jade didn't want to hang out with this amazingly good looking guy than he would just have to charm her.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Ella West asked when she opened the door.

James looked up at who he assumed was Jade's mom "Um I was wondering if I could see Jade."

Ella raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow. She knew all of Jade's friends mostly because Jade didn't have all that many friends. She also found it odd that Jade was in her room doing homework and not with Beck whom she spent most of her time with. Ella wondered of the tall boy was the reason. "Is she expecting you?"

"Not really no. I was talking to her earlier and told her that I might stop over." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Her room is at the top of the stairs." Ella said opening the door all the way for James to enter. "And word to the wise Jade doesn't like surprises."

"Thanks" James said flashing his trademark smile before running up stairs to find Jade.

Jade's heart almost stopped when she spotted James at her bedroom door. "Sorry I tried knocking but I don't think that you heard me over the music." He said pointing to the stereo system.

After turning off the music Jade moved over to James and by the way that he was holding out his arms he was expecting a hug. Instead Jade smacked him in the arm it wasn't hard but it wasn't light either. "You scared the crap out of me what the hell do you think that you are doing." Jade's voice rose in annoyance.

Realizing that he should have listened to what Jade's mom had said about not liking surprises. "I didn't realize that I was going to scare you." He said scratching the back of his head. He couldn't believe that he was so stupid he knew better than anyone how jumpy Jade was.

The defeated puppy dog look on James's face was more than enough to melt Jade's heart. Taking the taller boys had she pulled him making him take the two steps to be closer to her. "I know that you didn't mean to I'm just kind of in a mood. I got ambushed by Tori at the school and then again with Beck when I got home." She told him gently rubbing the spot on his arm that she hit him.

James let his eyes close and rested his forehead on Jade's. After a few minutes Jade could tell the James was smirking without even needing to look. "What?" She whispered.

James's smile grew even more. "Nothing it's just that you are kinda short."

"Jerk." Jade half yelled half laughed as she smacked James in the arm again and moved it sit on the bed.

"Hey" he pouted rubbing his arm "you hit me in the same spot twice." James watched Jade fall back on the bed and cover her face with her hands. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Do you really think that I don't know that you know exactly what you are doing with that face of yours? The puppy dog look only works when the person is dumb enough to look at it and I am not that dumb. You already got me once today." She told the boy not bothering to move at all.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Jade had figured him out so fast. James moved toward the bed and situated himself so that his knees were on both sides of Jade's body. "So you aren't going to look at me?" He asked trying to remove her hands from her face.

As much as Jade tried to resist James moved her hands away from her face but that didn't mean that she had to open her eyes. "Nope not going to look at you." She said shaking her head.

"Oh I will get you to look at me. This is not a face that could be ignored." Trying a different tactic James started to tickle the pale girl underneath him.

Jade's eyes snapped open in horror as she felt James fingers start to tickle her sides. Jade had made it her mission to make sure no one knew that she was ticklish. "James … stop" she said in between fits of laughter.

"Are you going to look at me?" James asked slowing down his attack but not stopping.

Jade groaned she didn't like to lose but James wasn't playing far. "Yes…"

"Should I be concerned about this?" Ella asked from her daughter's bedroom door.

Before James could comprehend what was happening he felt Jade push him off of her and as a result he fell to the ground landing on his butt hard.

"Mom" Jade said hiding the panic in her voice. Last time Beck was in her room her parents freaked out and threatened to send her to live with her aunt in Maine. Her mother didn't want to be a grandmother and her father didn't trust Beck. "This wasn't what you think."

Realizing that he was just caught in bed with a girl by her mother James jumped to his feet. "Mrs. West I swear that nothing inappropriate was happening here."

"I think that it might be time for you to leave Mr.?"

"Diamond, James Diamond."

"I assume that I don't need to show you the way out?" Ella asked making her way further into the room.

"No ma'am. Uh Jade I'll text you later." James started for the door but stopped before looking between Jade and her mom. He had no idea what to do in a situation like this before. His feet stated to move toward Jade before he could stop himself. Figuring that he already made an awful first impression with this woman that he might as well go all the way. He reached for Jade's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Ella waited until she heard the front door close before she spoke to her daughter. "Am I to assume that you and Beck broke up?"

"Yeah we…I ended it on Saturday and I think today we made it official." Jade informed her mother as she took a seat on her bed.

Ella took a seat. "The boy James he seems nice. And you both seem awfully close."

"Well well I'm close with all of my friends." Jade said not breaking eye contact with her mother. Therefore she didn't miss the skepticism in her mom's eyes. "Ok so maybe I'm not that close with all of my friends. It's just that James is…"

"Different?" She finished for her daughter as she watched Jade try to think of the correct word. "He seems nice I don't think I remember the last time you seemed so care free."

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose and decided that she should talk to her mom about what Beck said to her about James. Her mom seemed to be trying and she figured that she should try too. "When Beck and I were talking and he said that James was only going to be around until he found something better."

"Baby I think that Beck is just mad that you both broke up. He was saying things that he knew would hurt you. Plus that boy that just left didn't seem like he was just killing time." Ella said trying to reassure her daughter. "How long have you known him?"

"Saturday night and then we spent all of Sunday together."

"Does he have something to do with what happened to your face? I know that you like to be private and independent but your father and I are concerned about what happened to you."She knew that at any moment that Jade could turn any conversation into a fight so she had to choose her timing and wording carefully.

"He didn't hit me." Jade growled.

"Then who did?" Just because she didn't want to fight with her daughter didn't mean that she was scared of her.

Jade let a long breath through her nose she hoped her parents didn't notice but she must not have been as careful as she thought. "Saturday night I was attacked and James was there to save me."

Getting out of the chair before Jade finished her sentence Ella put her hands on both sides of Jade's face "are you alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Jade yelled. "Would you be alright if someone almost raped you?"

Ella wrapped her arms around Jade's shaking shoulders. However Jade was done crying about what happened crying wasn't going to change what happened it was just going to make her feel weak. "What are you doing?" Jade asked when she felt her mom reach for her phone and started to dial.

"Calling the police no one is going to get away with attacking my little girl." She informed Jade. "Hi I would like to report a crime. Yes my daughter was sexually assaulted this past weekend." Ella was on the phone for a few more minutes giving the operator all the details that she knew. "You might want to call James." Ella said giving Jade back her phone.

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm sure the cops will want to question him and he will probably want him here with you while they question you about what happened. Your father and I will be here for you but something tells me that you want him here. And you can tell that he is welcome here whenever you want him. Do you still have the clothes that you wore?"

"Uh yeah over there." Jade pointed to a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Good. I will be downstairs." Ella said before retreating out of the room.

Jade didn't hesitate to call James her mother was right she did want him here with her. "Hey I know this is inconvenient but do you think that you can come back here?" She asked as soon as James picked up.

James was about to enter the elevator to get back up to 2J. He didn't want to tell Jade no but he also didn't want to face her mom again. "Can I ask why? Did your mom decide that she wants to kill me or something?"

"No she called the cops…"

"Because I was tickling you in bed?" He shouted in shock cutting Jade off.

Jade couldn't help but smile at the conclusion that James had jumped to. "What no I told her about Saturday. She said that the cops might want to talk to you."

Letting out a relieved sigh James started the trek back to Jade's house. "The smart thing to do is call the cops. Logan kept telling me that we should call them but I didn't want to rush you. I'll be at your house soon."

James arrived at the West residence shortly after the police had arrived. They thanked him for showing up here instead of them having to find him to get a statement. The police allowed James to stay with Jade as she told the police what happened. As it turns out Doug had attacked young women before and this time he was going to put away for good.

"Well that took a lot longer than I would have ever thought." James said rubbing Jade's arm.

"Wow it really is late don't you have to go?" Jade asked looking at the time. "Don't you have work tomorrow?"

James leaned back against the couch pulling Jade down with him resting on his chest. He was defiantly losing out on his beauty sleep but he didn't need Jade to worry about that. And if Ella hadn't offered to call Mama Knight and tell her that James was over talking to the police about what happened. If Mama Knight had mentioned that James spent the night on Saturday she didn't freak out about it. "Yeah I should probably go." He said squeezing Jade closer to him.

Jade let herself get lost in the smell and feel of James for a few minutes longer. "Come on you need to go." She said getting off the couch and tried to pull James up.

"Just so you know I go to the gym every morning so there is no way that you are stronger than me." James smirked before giving a slight tug making Jade lose her balance and fall on top of him.

"My parents might like you because of what you did for me but if you don't leave they might kill you."

This caused James to groan because she was right he didn't want to piss off her parents too soon. "Fine I guess I should really go." James reluctantly got up. "I'll text you when I'm done at the studio and maybe you could come over and bring Cat. Carlos really likes her."

"I figured everyone likes Cat and she likes him too. I'm sure she would love to hangout tomorrow." Jade walked James to the door. "So I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah but I'm positive that you will hear from me before that." He held up his phone waving it in her face and flashing his trademark smile.

"Of course." Jade deadpanned but her eyes were smiling.

James had walked down the steps before turning around "Jade?"

"Yeah"

He made his way back to Jade placing one hand on her chin the other in her hair. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered leaning in so that their breath mingled the heat radiation off of one another.

Jade had her hands on James's waist balling her fists with his t-shirt. She didn't think about Beck's accusation or any of her own insecurities all she thought about was how much she really wanted to kiss James. Nodding was all the response that James needed to close the final centimeters between their lips. The kiss was soft and short and made the pair feel like the earth was shaking.

"Tomorrow." James whispered pulling back slowly.

"Tomorrow." Jade agreed. She waited on the porch until James drove away touching her lips the warmth from James still on them.

James let out a happy sigh as he flopped on his bed. The feel of Jade's lips still on his and the sound of her laughter in his ears.

"You seem way too happy for a guy who just spent hours talking to the police about an attempted rape." Logan said looking up from the medical book that he was reading.

"Well obviously that part sucked. Wait how do you know about that?" He asked sitting up to look at his roommate.

"Mama Knight told us after she got off the phone with Jade's mom. I think they have a lunch date next week or something. Mama Knight is actually excited to have a potential friend."

"Did she tell her that I spent the night on Saturday?"

"Yeah dude she did. So tell me why you are so happy."

James was smiling so much that it was starting to hurt his face a little. "I kissed Jade before I left. And not to sound like a girl or anything but it was just wow and it wasn't even that long or anything."

Logan looked at his friend and was truly happy for him that he found someone that made him this happy. "Well you do sound like a girl. What happened to the heartbreaker playboy?"

"I think that he met a really awesome girl that could give him a serious run for his money."


	3. Chapter 3

Rescued

Chapter3

"Sorry about yesterday." Andre said jogging up to Jade in the parking lot of Hollywood Arts. "I had no idea that Tori was going to be waiting for you."

"I know Andre its ok and it was nowhere near as bad as the Beck ambush I got when I was home." Jade did a quick scan of the café and noticed that only Robbie and Cat were there.

Andre noticed Jade's confused looked at the like of students. "It's all around school you and Beck breaking up. Everyone is a little scared of how you might react. Beck almost took off some kids head for asking about it. So I think that everyone is going to steer clear of the two of you for a while."

"Fine by me." Jade sat down with her friends. "I didn't expect you to be here." Jade told Robbie they didn't have the best relationship and it was clear that he was closer to Beck.

"We were trying to figure out a custody agreement." Cat said merrily sipping her smoothie.

"Yeah you guys were dating for so long we are trying to figure out how to divide our time without picking sides. We also thought that we could be more diplomatic without the two of you here." Andre informed Jade.

"No one likes when mommy and daddy fight." Rex said.

"Nope." Cat whispered shaking her head.

Jade huffed in annoyance. Beck and I were no one's mommy and daddy. And especially not a freak puppet like you." She said pointing to Rex.

"I have no parents." Rex said hanging his head.

"It's ok Rex come on lets go." Robbie said trying to comfort his friend. When he got up to leave he shot Jade a mean look.

"You know how Rex gets when you bring up parents." Cat said shaking her head disappointed in Jade.

"I'm going to ignore that and the mommy comment for now to tell you the James asked us to hang out with them tonight."

"Will Carlos be there?" The red-head asked hopefully.

Andre and Jade both smiled at Cat's apparent crush. "Yeah he will be there."

"Aw does out little Cat have a crush?" Andre asked laughing.

"Maybe" Cat said looking down at her shoes. "Do you think that he likes me? Did James say something?"

"He might have said something when he came over last night." Jade said nonchalantly.

Cat squealed and hugged Jade before running off into the school. "That girl has got it bad."

"Yeah she does and Carlos is a really great guy." Jade said picking her stuff up to go into the school as well.

"So James was over your place last night?" He didn't want to push the issue with Jade but he didn't want her to jump into anything with a guy that she didn't know and even if she would never admit it a fragile emotional state.

"Yeah James called last night after I got home and he knew that I was upset about the break up so he hung out for a while but them my mom made him come back when she found out about the attack so that we could talk to the police."

"Wow your mom knows and you talked to the police that is one hell of a step." Andre said shocked at how Jade talked to her mom.

"Well one kind of goes hand in hand with the other. She noticed the bruises so I couldn't really lie to her about it you know."

"Just so you know I am proud of you for talking to your mom I bet it couldn't have been easy." Andre said giving his friend a hug before they went to class.

James looked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time. "Come on." James yelled at the clock. Time was moving way to fast.

"What's wrong with him?" Kendall asked pointed to a very annoyed James.

"Jade and Cat are supposed to come over after we are done here and they are out of school." Logan said fixing his shoe before they started on the dance routine again.

"Ok but I don't get when he is so antsy."

"Time is moving too fast." James yelled like it was such an obvious answer.

"I don't, I don't understand." Kendall said confused.

Logan signed understanding James's logic. "He is worried that if we are here for too long then the girls won't come over and he won't get to see Jade. Just because they get out of school at a certain time doesn't mean that we will get out at the same time every day. We are done when Gustavo things that we are done."

"See he gets it." James said pointing to Logan. "So can we please get this done and make Gustavo happy so that we can go home. I have a very pretty girl that I would like to see and maybe get to kiss again."

"Wait…what" Kendall stuttered in confusion. "You guys kissed why haven't I heard about this? Did you know about this?" He asked turning to Logan and Carlos but could see that Carlos looked just as stunned as him. "How do you know?" He did bother to wait for Logan to answer his first question.

"I share a room with him he told me when he got home last night. I don't see why you care so much it's not like it is his first kiss. Now if it was Carlos I would understand he never had a real girlfriend before. But James come on man." Logan couldn't believe that Kendall was acting like they were keeping this from him.

"To be far James never had a real girlfriend either." Kendall interjected.

"Hey." James yelled.

Logan stood and looked between James and Kendall. "No you are right he has hook ups not relationships."

"See so this is like his first girlfriend. Aw our little Jamie is growing up." Kendall said pinching James's cheek.

James growled and smacked Kendall's hand away. "I hate when you call me that."

"And that is why I call you that." Kendall smirked. "But I do want to get out of here too so lets get these dance moves done."

James sighed as he looked at his watch the girls had gotten out of school two hours ago. He hoped that they would still be able to make it. "Hey we finally got out of the studio." James informed the pale girl when she picked up her phone.

"Perfect timing we are still at school we had to work on a project." Jade said waving to Cat to let her know that she was talking to James. "Do you still want us to come over?"

"God yes" James cursed himself for sounding like a desperate school girl. He could see that Kendall was silently laughing at him from his seat next to him in the car. "We are on our way back to the Palmwoods now."

"Ok Cat and I will leave in about 10 minutes after we finish up with everything then we will head straight over."

"K see you soon." James said before hanging up. "I call the shower first." James yelled not even waiting for the car to come to a complete stop before he ran out of the car and up to the apartment.

"Good thing Jade knows how long it takes James to get ready." Carlos joked with the two other boys nodding in agreement.

"I figured you two would have ran out of here as soon as you got a call from James." Andre said walking up to Jade. It was obvious by Cat's jumping around that she was antsy to leave.

"You know how it is after performing or rehearsing with how sweaty you get and want to shower before you do anything with other people." Jade said as they finished putting away props. "But I do want to get there soon."

"Me too." Cat said trying to get everyone to move faster.

"Fine we can leave now."Jade yelled her friend frying her patients.

"Yay" Cat said clapping her hands.

"Have fun girls." Andre called after them.

Cat practically ran out of the elevator and to the door of 2J. "Come on Jade." She said running back to Jade and dragging her toward the door.

Jade wanted so badly to snap at Cat but resisted the urge by thinking about how much she wanted to see James. Before they could knock on the door Kendall pulled it open.

"Hey girls." He said smiling giving Jade a tight hug and Cat loose friendly hug. He didn't know her as well as Jade and didn't know what was expectable but he figured she wouldn't freak out either way. "Carlos is in the leaving room and James is in his room primping. I'm sure he is decent if you want to go in." He told the girls.

"Are you leaving already I just got here." Jade couldn't help but seem like this was the same conversation that they had yesterday except with the roles reversed.

Kendall couldn't help but smile he knew that he and Jade could be great friends. "I'm meeting Lucy for smoothes. Come by the pool when James deems himself ready."

"Hi Carlos, Logan." Jade said walking into the apartment with Cat and closing the door behind them. "Do you think it is ok to see James?" She didn't know if it was ok for them to have girls in their rooms. It wasn't ok for her to have guys in her room but that had never stopped her. If Mama Knight was going to be spending time with Ella she didn't want to do anything that would anger the woman and have her tell her mom.

Carlos beamed when he seen Cat skip over to him. "Hey I was thinking about you all day." He said blushing as he pulled her in to a hug.

Logan looked away from the pair and walked to the kitchen feeling like he was intruding on a personal moment between his friend and his maybe girlfriend. "James is in our room." He said pointing down the hall. "I think that he is doing his hair and stuff."

Jade was going to walk down the hall but noticed that Logan was going to be alone. Cat and Carlos were already sitting close together watching TV. "I can wait with you it's no big deal." She remembered how it was before she started to date Beck and how it sucked being the third wheel.

Smiling at the fact that Jade was willing to not only include him in her plans but actually make sure that he was comfortable. Since it seemed like all of his friends have paired up and his on again off again relationship with Camille was currently off he knew that he was going to be the odd man out or not see his friends at all. Especially if they acted like Kendall when he was dating Jo he would only see them when they had to work. "I would love to but I have tutoring to go and take care of. Text me if you guys are planning on doing anything fun."

Jade got his underlying message loud and clear _fun as in I don't feel like I'm the only one in the room._ Jade had no intention of making Logan feel like he didn't belong. This wasn't Hollywood Arts she didn't have to be mean and difficult and she didn't want to be. "James said something about takeout and Kendall said something about the pool. Any preferences?"

Logan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow no one really asked what he wanted it was usually James or Kendall got their way. They were the most alpha of the males. Carlos didn't care all that much and Logan learned to pick his battles. "Buffalo chicken pizza but the guys don't really like it so whatever they want." He said looking at the clock then waved before leaving hoping that he wouldn't be late.

Shaking her head and smirking Jade made her way to the room that Logan pointed out and knocked on the door. She didn't want to just bust down the door. This wasn't Beck's RV she didn't have any real claim to James.

"Come in." James called his voice slightly muffled.

Jade slowly opened the door confused when she didn't see anyone in the room. Once she made it further in the room she spotted the door to the bathroom where she could see James's back. "Not ready I see." She commented making her way to what she assumed way James's bed considering it was slightly messier then the other side and the other bed had a rather large medical book on it.

James walked out of the bathroom holding a container of hair gel. "What can I say I like to look my best." He smirked at how Jade was trying to hide the blush that that was rising on her pale face because he was there in only his jeans.

Jade let out a quiet breath as she watched James put on a black wife beater. She knew that if he kept a shirt off she would do nothing but look at him. "I thought that we were just hanging out here?"

"We are." James said walking back into the bathroom smiling at the fact that Jade seem to know what side of the room was his.

"Then why get all primped."

"Primped?" James questioned sticking his head out of the bathroom.

Jade laughed "yeah it was Kendall's word. He said that you were primping when I ran into him in the hall."

Huffing James glared at the door "of course that's what he said."

Jade laughed even louder at James's reaction. "But seriously you look fine."

"Fine?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes "perfect you look perfect."

James beamed as he walked over to the bed to sit by Jade. "What?" James asked looking at Jade skeptically there a look on her face that he couldn't quite read.

"You are so the girl in the relationship." Jade said with a serious face but laughter in her voice.

James practically leapt across the bed he hands on both sides of Jade's head leaning on the wall. "I am not the girl in the relationship." He let out a cold whisper his eyes staring into Jade's. He didn't find fear in her eyes more like mild amusement and curiosity so he continued. "I may like to look my best and trust me I know that you enjoy it. I seen the way you looked at me before. And believe me when I tell you that you will not forget who the boyfriend in this relationship is."

Jade stared at James keeping her expression even. Beck had never acted like this with her and she found herself liking it. Beck was always giving into her because he didn't want to fight with her but that's what Jade wanted not a real fight but something to get the adrenaline pumping away to know that they were both on equal footing. Jade was so focused on James's hazel eyes and rough voice that she almost missed the most important part of his little rant. Letting a smile grace her face as she realized that James didn't realize what he said.

"What is it know?" He said in a dangerous tone that could almost rival Jades. Almost. He watched Jade lick her lips as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"So you think that I won't forget who the boyfriend is in this relationship is?"

James resisted the urge to move away from Jade and apologize for assuming that they were or would ever date. But he knew that this was a play for dominance and he wasn't about to give it up especially if he wanted to live by his earlier statement. "Oh I know that you won't forget."

"Do I get a say in this or do I just except the fact that I'm the girlfriend in this relationship." She said bringing out her detached tone of voice.

A part of him knew that he might be taking this to far considering their new and fragile relationship but he found that he couldn't stop himself. Leaning in James kissed Jade again this time it was a little rougher than the first but just as short. Jade still had her eyes closed when James pulled his lips away. "Now do you really need a say."

Jade slowly opened her eyes and found her hand moving to tangle itself in James's hair. She noticed his look of annoyance when he felt her tug at his hair. She knew instantly that she could have fun with that knowledge. "Maybe, maybe not." She smirked whispering in his ear before she made a move to push him away. Once they were out of each other's personal space it was like the spell they were under had broken.

"Hey guys we are getting hungry." They heard Carlos yell from the living room.

"I guess we should get out there." Jade said trying not to laugh as she watched James try to straighten his hair.

James nodded and wrapped an arm around Jade's waist to lead her into the living room. "So what do you want to eat?" He questioned the trio.

"Before Logan left he said something about pizza." Jade informed him.

James made a face "he like buffalo chicken pizza."

"So do I."

"Really?"He knew that he shouldn't be surprised by this. "Ok fine you and Logan can share a pizza and we will get something that the rest of us will eat." James moved to get the take out menu and call knowing last time they had Carlos call he didn't order what everyone wanted. "It should be her in 20 minutes."

The pizza took longer to arrive then James had told them but this gave Kendall and Logan time to get home. To say Logan was surprised when the pizza came was an understatement. Who knew that Jade would actually care about a group of guys that she had known less than a week and wanted to make them free included considering that she never did that for Tori. After another 2 hours and few games of UNO picked by Cat and Carlos of course it was time for the girls to head home.

Carlos and James gave their best puppy dog looks and the might have even worked had Mama Knight not come out of her room and agreed with the girls that it was time to go home. So the boys stopped trying to keep the girls from leaving and walked them out to the car.

"Look at them go." Jade said watching Cat and Carlos run down the stairs. When she made a move to follow James maneuvered her to the elevator.

"Stairs are faster." He said pushing the down button.

"Ok." Jade said confused.

"The elevator takes longer so I get to spend a little more time with you and Carlos gets a little more alone time with Cat."

"Oh." Jade said as the elevator doors opened smiling to herself when James put his arms around her. "So boyfriend?" she didn't finish the question she didn't really know how.

James smiled they hadn't talked about what happened in his room but she didn't sound pissed so he knew it was a good sign. "It's already been decided." He said lightly kissing the top of her head. However he knew that if she said no or had any reservations that he would drop the whole thing and go back to what they had before they kissed.

"Well then how can I disagree." She said standing on her tip toes to kiss James before walking out of the opened elevator doors. Jade knew that she had momentarily stunned James because she was halfway across the lobby before James ran up to her.

Slipping his hand into Jade's he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah." He whispered and fist pumped the air with his other hand. The pair made their way to the parking lot where they could clearly see Cat and Carlos kissing by the car. "Looks like we aren't the only ones with a new relationship status."He smirked whispering in Jade's ear.

Jade shivered when she felt James's breath on her ear. Turning to look at her friend she couldn't help but be happy for her. She knew that it was hard for Cat to find a nice guy to date because of her innocent trusting nature. And this time she was positive Vega never dated Carlos so they weren't going to have the same problems as before. "They do look cute together."

James only nodded before loudly clearing his throat to get the pairs attention. When he did Carlos looked up in shock at being caught and then looked to the ground blushing. Cat on the other hand just waved happily.

"Carlos asked me to be his girlfriend. Isn't that great." She said to the recent additions.

"Yeah it is." Jade said. They took a few more minutes saying goodbye to one another and agreeing to call their respective partners at a later time. Jade couldn't help but smile when she seen Carlos and James high five right before she pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long for updating time kind of got away from me. After seeing the Victorious Christmas episode and I have an idea of how to add it to this story but there would me like a May December jump so if no one has a problem with that then Christmas will be in the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rescued

Chapter 4

Jade flopped down on the couch next to James. "What's wrong with you?" James asked bring Jade closer so that her head rested on his lap.

"Sikowitz is making us all do secret Santa and I have Tori." She said rubbing her forehead like the mere thought of Tori caused her head to explode.

Jade must have just found out recently because she was fine when she went into the kitchen to bet them some drinks. James smirked when he realized that she came back empty handed. "I thought that you and Tori were getting along better?" They had been together for a few weeks now and to the best of his knowledge her relationship with Tori was well frenemy territory but they were civil.

"That doesn't mean that I want to get her a present. Sikowitz said that had to be creative and meaningful." She said looking up into James's hazel eyes hoping for some type of answer. "Plus Beck had been crabby all day." She realized her mistake the second she felt James tense against her body before moving to a relaxed state of disinterest. "Sorry it just came out."

"S'ok. He is your friend I can't exactly expect a 3 year relationship to just vanish." Even if that was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to be the type of boyfriend that told Jade who she could and couldn't hang out with. He hadn't seen Beck since the fight they had at the Asphalt Café and he wanted to keep it that way. Even without asking Cat had assured him that the former couple never spent alone time together only being around each other at school or with the group. When Cat told him he acted indifferent because he really did trust Jade but on the inside he was overcome with relief because he didn't trust Beck at all.

"When do you go back to Minnesota?" Jade asked decided to change the subject.

"A few days before Christmas and then we come back after the New Year. You never told me if you wanted to exchange gifts." Not that it mattered he was going out shopping with Carlos this weekend to get presents for the girls and everyone else.

"I am horrible when it comes to stuff like that. It's another reason why this whole secret Santa thing is so hard." But Jade knew how stubborn that James could be so she was going to go out and find him a gift just in case he decided to not listen to her. There would be nothing worse than her not having a gift to give him if she was forced to receive one.

"Well it's the thought that counts." James said stretching out.

For the next few days Jade stressed what to get everyone for Christmas. Jade and Cat were going to stop by 2J to see their boys.

"So you really like your present?" Cat asked bouncing in her seat from all the cotton candy that she ate throughout the day.

"Cat I love it. I can't believe that you got those scissors for me." Jade couldn't help but laugh at Tori's reaction to them. Like she would ever kill people with scissors. She thought rolling her eyes.

Cat beamed from the passenger seat. She knew that it would be a perfect gift for Jade. "So are we going to the mall this weekend I need to get something for Carlos."

"Yeah, I have been racking my brain on what to get James."

"Well you can't go wrong with Cuda products."

Jade rolled her eyes. "That is my fall back plan if I don't find anything better."

The girls were about to make their way to the elevator before noticing the guys sitting at a table by the pool.

"Does she seem more bouncy than normal?" Logan asked as the girls made their way over.

"Too much sugar, she has been eating cotton candy for two days straight." Jade said taking a seat next to James. His hand immediately finding hers to hold.

"Why?" Kendall looked at the short red head as she skipped around the table to perch herself on Carlos's lab.

"Robbie got me my own cotton candy machine vender to follow me around all week at school. Today I stuck my arm in to get in coated in cotton candy. It was so much fun." She giggled.

This made Carlos's resolve to find Cat a perfect gift even stronger even though he knew that she wouldn't compare one gift to the other. He just didn't want to be out done when it came to giving his girlfriend a gift. "So Jade I heard that you might be receiving your secret Santa gift today." Cat told him last night that she was going to give Jade her gift.

James watched as Carlos's eyes moved from Cat and Jade. "Wait you knew that Cat had Jade. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it is a secret duh." Cat said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

James decided to ignore Cat's comment. "So what did she give you?"He knew what he wanted to get Jade and he would kill Carlos if Cat had somehow got the same thing or something close.

"She got me these really cool scissors that were in the movie the scirroring." She told him pulling the clear box out of her bag.

Kendall let out a low whistle "you are a very strange one West."

"Funny Knight I thought you liked strange girls." Jade said narrowing her eyes. She knew that Kendall wouldn't take her tone and facial expression seriously. They had been going at each other like this practically since they met. He was like an older brother even though they were the same age and she noticed similarities in the way that he treated her and Katie.

Although James enjoyed the relationship that had grown between his best friend and his girlfriend he didn't want to ignored in the conversation. When the two got like this they had a tendency to block out everyone else. "What about your secret Santa search?"

This time get let out a sign "I still haven't thought of anything. Tori, Andre and I still have to give our gifts. I just have to be better than them so that I don't have to go caroling with Sikowitz and a bunch of strangers."

"Were the other gifts that good? We know what you and Cat got." Logan didn't really see how their teacher could say who gave a good gift or a bad gift unless it was something inappropriate or thoughtless.

"Beck tracked down this girl that used to be mean to Robbie. Robbie always said that if he had a chance he would tell her off."

"Did he?"Logan asked.

Jade let out a short laugh. "No turns out she was hot and Robbie lost his nerve. They did however go out for coffee to talk. I'm sure that went nowhere."

"Are you the only one having trouble?" Carlos asked.

"Tori has Andre and she can't think of what to get him." Jade answered. It took her a second before an idea popped into her head. She could give a gift to Tori that would help her with Andre. Jade jumped out of her seat. "I have to go I know what to give Tori."

"What is it?" James was surprised that she just seemed to get the idea out of nowhere.

"I'll tell you later. I might need your help Cat. I'll call you when I know." Jade said kissing her boyfriend before leaving.

Jade arrived at the Vega residence a little after dark.

"Jade." Tori said confused as she opened the door.

"Correct." Jade smirked.

"What are you here for?" She asked still confused.

"You" she said walking around Tori to get inside the house and throwing her stuff on the sofa.

"Wait" Tori called closing the door. "Do you have your new scissors with you?"

"No." Jade let out a sigh when Tori gave her a disbelieving look. She held out her arm ready to be searched. "Don't be shy." She told Tori as she patted her down. It didn't take long for Tori to find a pair of scissors and wave them in Jade's face. "Those are my old scissors."

"Ok so what do you want?"

"Merry Christmas."

"You're my secret Santa."Tori didn't even try hiding her shock.

"Ho, ho."

Tori waved and nervously completed "Ho. So what is my gift?"

"An idea for a present to give to Andre."

"You have an idea."

"A perfect one." Jade said not even bothering to hide her smugness.

"Awesome. Tell me." Tori couldn't believe that Jade knew what to give Andre.

Jade smirked. "Beg me."

"Come on if you have an idea…" Tori got distracted by a motorized sound next to Trina and the tree.

"How do I make it flock?" Trina asked holding the flocking gun.

"Just press the red button right on top."Before Robbie could say anything else he was squirted in the face with white foam.

Trina turned of the machine as soon as she could. "Sorry."

"Just get me a flock rag."

Jade decided not to say anything about what happened and turned her attention back to Tori. "You know how Andre got a D in his songwriting class.

"Of course I know. But what does that have to do with anything?" Tori asked.

"And do you know what would make him happy?"

"What?"

"An A." Jade said sitting on the couch.

"And how do I get Anthony to give him an A."

"Prove that he wrote a good Christmas song. Perform it at school where you know that Anthony can see it. You and I both know how amazing Andre is at writing songs and if the school likes it there is no way that Anthony can't give him a better grade." Jade loved the look at aw on Tori's face.

"And you are willing to help? Perform I mean."

"Yeah. Andre is as much my friend as he is yours and I'm sure Cat could help and she could do costumes.

After agreeing on a plan they called Cat and asked her to come over. From there they discussed who would be singing what and what the costumes should look like. They were all going to do whatever it took to get Andre a better grade.

"Come on I don't want to be late." Carlos said dragging James with him.

"Why are we here? Don't the girls have school?" James asked as they made their way into Hollywood Arts.

Carlos whined "Yes but Cat told me to be here for a surprise. And that Jade was a part of it too."

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos walked into the school looking around trying to figure out what this surprise is. "Is that Jade?" James squinted "Why are they in trench coats?"

"Do you think that they are going to perform something?" Carlos asked clapping his hands. "I never have seen Cat in her element. What about you?"

James was having a difficult time trying not to stare at Jade "No never I mean I read some of her stuff but that was about it."

Kendall smacked Carlos and James on the arm to get their attention to point it at the girls. It looked like they were about to start.

"Hey Anthony." Tori called out with Cat and Jade flanking her sides. "Heeey. Ok everyone you all know Anthony on of Hollywood Arts awesome music teachers.

Everyone cheered. "Here is to my right." Rex said placing an arm on the man's shoulder.

"I hope they know what they are doing because he looks pissed." Logan whispered to his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well earlier this week he gave Andre Harris a D on his Christmas song."

This time everyone sounded sad. "Why on Earth would she tell everyone that?" Kendall couldn't understand what good could come from that.

"Aw man now everybody knows." Andre pouted dropping his book bag.

"So we decided that you should hear Andre's Christmas song and see what you think." Tori said placing her hands on her hips. The band behind them started to play and they dropped their trench coats.

James didn't know if he should admire how hot his girlfriend looked or be pissed at all the guys that got to see how hot she looked in her Santa outfit. He couldn't help by smile as she danced around but when she opened her mouth to sing his jaw dropped. "She is amazing." She whispered in aw not wanting to take anyone's attention away from the singing trio.

"They all are." Carlos agreed.

James's mouth went dry when Jade and Cat were dancing in front of them and pointed as if they were the only ones in the room. He didn't need to look at his Latino friend to know that he was doing the same thing.

"Hey look it's a Kendall but only if he was a better dancer." Logan said pointed to a kid in a flannel shirt dancing around.

"Shut up." Kendall said folding his arms over himself as he friends snickered at him. "Hell even Andre and sing," He commented once Andre took the mic.

Everyone cheered and clapped when they were all done singing . "Merry Christmas Andre from your secret Santa." Tori said hugging Andre.

The four boys made their way to a less noisy hallway. They wanted to get away before people noticed that they were Big Time Rush. "I texted Jade and told her we are out here. It might take her awhile because I don't see who she could possibly have her phone on her." James said as they sat at the asphalt café.

"You both picked some really talented girls." Kendall told his friends. Sure he and Lucy were kind of dating but he missed how simple things were with Jo.

It took the girls a half hour to get outside they were still wearing their costumes with their coats over top. "You guys were amazing." James said pulling Jade to him and kissed her check. "Can I bring your present over tonight?" He whisper asked.

Jade nodded before thanking everyone for their kind words. Soon Andre, Tori, Robbie and Beck joined the group. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking as if the Hollywood Arts crew and the BTR boys have been friends all their lives.

"So do you need to go home first?" Jade asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"Not if you don't mind giving me a ride home." James replied. "I have your present in the car."

"Really?" Jade asked she might not like the whole romantic thing but she did love presents.

James grinned. "Yes but you can't have it until you get home." He said jogging ahead to the car to not only get the gift but tell his friends he was going home with Jade.

The entire ride home Jade kept looking at the thin wrapped gift that rested in James's lap. It was driving her crazy that she didn't know what it was. Her impatient side was in full swing but the time they got home. "Look home now." Jade growled she didn't like being told to wait.

"What about my gift?" James couldn't help the laughter that laced his voice. He loved this side of Jade.

Jade quirked an eyebrow and leaned up to kiss James. "There. Present." She said holding out her hands. She rolled her eyes at James shocked expression. "Don't look at me like that your real gift is up stairs. Like I wouldn't get you something." Jade mumbled the last part as she walked up the stairs.

"You can keep the outfit you look hot." James called after her.

"Here" Jade shoved the box at James when she arrived in the living room. She would never admit but she was extremely nervous about what she picked out. "Far warning I told you I'm not good at this."

James took Jade's hand and made sure that he was looking in her eyes. "I'm sure that it is going to be great." He reassured her. The first thing that he seen in the box was a picture of the two of them when they all went to the beach. However he didn't remember taking it.

"Remember that Andre was practicing with his camera for a class. Well that was my favorite picture he took of us." It was of a laughing James dragging a laughing Jade into the water. "I can so you the others later to see if you like those better."

He only nodded in agreement because he had a feeling that this was probably going to be his favorite also. Next with was a small carnival token that was hanging from a leather strap. It was from their first real date. Finally there were tickets to James's favorite movie expect his favorite movie wasn't in theaters. "I don't understand." He said holding up the tickets. "Wait I mean that I love it all of it. The necklace the pictures it's amazing Jade. I wish my gift was more semimetal.

"A friend of my dad's owns a vintage theater and agreed to close the theater and play the movie for us so it would be like our own private theater."

James just reached over and kissed Jade. It was the only way he thought to show her how much her truly loved the gift that she had gotten him.

Jade slowly pulled away a smile on her face. "Even though I could spend the whole night kissing you I still want my present."

James blushed getting off of Jade. He hadn't realized that they had maneuvered so that he was lying on top of her. "Yeah sorry." He said giving her the present.

Jade took the gift in her hands and noticed that it wasn't hard and she could move it. This didn't help her identify it at all. Slowly Jade started to unwrap it a smile growing on her face. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you figured my favorite play is Swenney Todd." She said taking the playbill in her hands.

"Well I guess we think alike." James commented as Jade flipped through the booklet and two tickets fell out. "I knew the instant that it was playing here that this is what I wanted to give you."

"This is amazing thank you." Jade said gently running her fingers over the material.

"I think I am much better at expressing my gratitude." James smirked before pulling Jade to him to continue kissing.


End file.
